Sweet Confessions
by xxxxMidnight-Kyuubixxxx
Summary: [SoraxKairi] Sora confesses his feelings to Kairi, and the two young adolescents share their feelings for the first time.When Sora walks Kairi home, they find out Kairi's parents aren't there. What happens when Sora decides to spend the night?[Ch2 Edited]
1. Moonlit Kisses

**_A/N:_** _This is my first Kingdom Hearts fic, I hope you like it, I did the best I could. It was gonna be a longer story, but I discovered I kinda went overboard with the fluff scene in here so I decided, what the hell, make it my first Sokai. This chappie is really fluffy, so if you don't like a lot of fluffiness, leave now! Other than that, enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did I would definitely have more SoraxKairi in there _

Three children, two boys and one girl, sat on the dock of a small island, watching the sun set as it seemed do disappear under the leagues of the ocean. A boy around the age of fourteen with gravity-defying brown spiky hair looked over at his other friends, a boy around fifteen with shoulder-length silver hair and a girl about the same age as himself with short red, auburn hair. He turned back to watching the sunset when the silver-haired boy suddenly spoke, breaking the silence between the three friends.

" Well, it's getting kinda late guys, plus my mom wants me home right in time for dinner." The boy stood up, brushing himself off and turning to leave when the spiky-haired boy turned his body around so he was facing the older boy.

" Okay, we'll see you later, Riku!" The boy smiled cheesily.

" Don't you have to go home too soon, Sora?" The girl questioned her friend.

" Naw, I'd rather stay here for a bit and watch the sunset, if you don't mind Kairi?" The girl named Kairi giggled, shaking her head.

" Of course I don't mind Sora! I love your company!" She giggled and Sora blushed a bit.

Riku, having seemed to have loosed his friends' attention, smiled at two younger teens, then spoke one more time before leaving. " Yeah, well I'll see you two later! See yah!" He turned and walked away, leaving his friends all by themselves.

" Don't forget tomorrow, okay, Riku? We need to work on that school project!" Kairi called back at the last minute. The boy just waved his hand, his back still turned to them, signaling them that he heard her call. It wasn't long until he jumped into his boat and started rowing toward the main island where everyone on Destiny Islands lived. Sora and Kairi watched as their friend rowed away from their island until he was only a small, tiny dot, then turned back to the sunset.

" The sunset is beautiful, isn't it Sora?" Kairi asked her friend as she watched the sun disappear beneath the ocean, leaving the sky in a mix of orange, yellow, and red.

But Sora hadn't been staring at the sunset. He watched the girl's features closely, watching her breath in and out and how her beautiful, auburn hair swayed slowly in the breeze. He ignored all his surroundings...focusing on one thing only...Kairi. She was the only beautiful thing he saw right now, not the ocean, not the sunset, not anything, just her. How he adored her, he always had, since the day she moved on Destiny Islands when he and Riku were around seven and eight. He thought she was the most beautiful girl on the island. He kept watching her breath steadily, staring at her rosy, pink lips, wishing that one day he could actually taste them with his own.

Finally, he answered her question, but it came differently than she expected, " Yeah...you are."

Kairi jolted her head, facing Sora's, a surprised look on her face. Sora immediately realized what he just said and turned away, looking down at his face, his face a bright, burning red. He spoke immediately, stuttering nervously" I-I'm, s-s-sorry, K-Kai, I-I-I d-didn't mean...i-it...I-I...i-it's just...y-you..."

Sora was too nervous to even finish. He expected Kairi to yell at him now, maybe even slap him. The look on her face had definitely given it away. _'Way t' go, Sora, now you've lost the girl of your dreams forever!'_ He kept looking down at his feet, too afraid to look back at her. He heard Kairi scoot closer toward him, but he still wouldn't look up. He waited fearfully for Kairi's hand to slap him furiously across his cheek. She brought her hand to his cheek, but she didn't slap it. But...cup it with her hand instead.

" Sora..." She whispered soothingly, and he looked up into eyes, his cobalt orbs staring into her pale, violet ones. It was then he felt something he had never felt before, only dreamed of. Kairi had moved her head toward his in a slow, gentle motion, then laid her lips over his. Sora's heart skipped a beat. He felt that he died on gone to heaven that moment. Kairi was...kissing him.

Sora eyes were still widened in surprise; he was so frozen he didn't know what to do. '_Kiss her back numbskull!'_ His mind yelled in his head. He snapped out of his daze, closed his eyes and began kissing her back. He felt Kairi's tongue licking his lips, asking for entrance and he happily obliged. He moaned as Kairis tongue plunged into his, and she ran her tongue over his own. Sora moaned in pleasure. ' _This can't be happening. I'm dreaming right? Kairi is...actually kissing me. Oh my god, it feels so good! Oh Kairi.'_

Not breaking the kiss, Kairi wrapped her arms around Sora's neck, and Sora responded by wrapping his around her thin, petite waist. Kairi giggled into their kiss, moving her arms away from his neck to the top of his head, running her fingers through his soft, spiky hair locks, pushing him onto her more. They were so close; she could actually feel his heart beating against her chest as hers beat along with it.

Sora caressed his tongue with hers, opening their mouths so they could get a breath of air, still not breaking the passionate kiss they shared between them. The two young adolescents soon had made it even more heated, and Sora slowly moved over Kairi, but his body was elevated so he wasn't exactly on her. The sun had soon subsided, and a full, white moon had taken its place. The sand was no longer a light brown, but now a pale gray, shining in the moonlight, making it a magical setting for the two, young lovers.

Finally, after what seemed like hours on end, Sora broke the kiss, panting heavily. Never had he been so long without actually breathing in his life, but he didn't care, he loved every second of it. '_Does this mean she feels the same?'_ ( a/n: Yea, Sora's pretty naive isn't he?)

" Kairi...that was...wow..." He spoke between breaths. He still couldn't believe that the make-out session they just had really happened. He sat down beside the redhead, still catching his breath, as Kairi cuddled against him.

" You're...not a bad kisser yourself." The girl assured as Sora looked down at her. He knew now probably Kairi felt the same but he just wanted to make sure. He didn't know why, but he just thought he should.

" Kai...?" She looked up at him at the mention of her name, or nickname to be put short. " Does this mean...that...well-" But the boy didn't have a chance to finish.

" Sora, I don't think we could just be friends after something like that." The young girl giggled, but her face immediately turned normal. " Cause the truth is Sora, what you said to me earlier, really touched me. I knew you thought I was probably angry or something, but I was actually just really surprised. I...have never been told something like that before, not even from Riku." A small tear trickled down her face as she spoke. " Because Sora...I-I...I love you."

Sora's heart started to beat over a million miles an hour. He couldn't believe what he just he heard. The three words he always dreamed of coming out of Kairi's mouth to him was just said, right there, at that moment. '_She loves me? She really actually loves me? I'm dreaming...this has to be dreaming! This is really happening! Kairi loves me?'_ Sora felt his stomach burst with butterflies, he felt like the happiest guy in the world. He didn't know what to say, so he could do what he could think of doing.

Sora captured her lips, pulling the two into a deep, passionate kiss. Kairi was shocked a little, but she gladly responded and kissed him back, putting more into it. The kiss only lasted a couple seconds until Sora pulled away, tears streaming down his face.

" Oh Kairi! I love you too! I love you so much! I just always thought you would reject me!" Kairi couldn't believe her eyes, the boy she had known since first grade was crying. She had never seen him cry before; only once when he broken his arm in a blitz ball game he had been playing with Tidus and Wakka when he was around ten-years-old. But who wouldn't; it probably hurt like hell. But these tears weren't of pain or sadness...they were tears of happiness, for her.

" I would never reject you Sora...I love you with all my heart. I was just like you though, I was to afraid to ask, 'cause I always thought you would reject me! But what you said to me today, made me realize...that you felt the same."

Sora had soon wiped away his tears, but his eyes were still blotchy and red. '_She probably thinks I'm a sissy.'_ " I guess that makes two of us...hehe." He lowered his head when she looked at him. " Sorry that you saw me crying...you probably think I'm a sissy now."

Kairi couldn't help but smile. She cuddled closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and placed a small peck on his lips. " I don't think you're a sissy, Sora. But if you prefer being called that, you can be my sissy."

" Gee, thanks." Sora mumbled sarcastically, and they both laughed. Suddenly, as they were both laughing, Sora felt some kind of of pointed object fall right on top of his head, falling into his lap. " Ow! What the hell!" He yelled, rubbing the sore spot on his head, not noticing what had hit him in the first place. Kairi instead bothered to look...a star-shaped fruit, about the size of a grapefruit( a/n: I think that's how big it is...grapfruits are about that big right? oh well), with a small leaf on the edge of one of the points. She picked up the fruit out of his lap, staring at it confusingly.

" A...paupo fruit?" She spoke as she stared at the fruit in awe. Sora, hearing her say "paupo", immediately gazed up and looked at the fruit along with her.

" Huh? How can that be? The paupo tree is over there, on the small island where me and Riku always sword-fight." He still had no idea how it could've got where they are, " Maybe a seagull dropped it or something..."

" Must've been a pretty strong seagull, 'cause these paupo's aren't exactly feather-light." Kairi assured, and Sora nodded, rubbing the sore spot on his head.

" You can say that again..." He pouted and Kairi couldn't help but giggle at the sight of his famous puppy-pout. There was quick silence between the two before Sora carefully picked up the paupo where Kairi had laid in on the ground during their silence, holding up close to the redhead next to him. " Kairi? Since we...well...have this and all...I was wondering...would you...like to...uh..."

"...Share it?" Kairi finished for him and he nodded, a slight blush on his face. She looked into his azure eyes and nodded. " I would love to Sora." Sora, knowing she was ready, slowly ripped the paupo fruit in half, the sweet, sour juices dripping out as he tore the fruit. When he was done, he gave one half to Kairi, keeping the other half for himself. They brought the pieces of the fruit up to their mouths, but before they had a chance to take a bite of it, Sora spoke again.

" On the count of three...ok?" Kairi nodded and they both started counting.

" One..."

" Two..."

" THREE!" The both yelled in unison, and at the same time they took a bite of their fruit, tasting the sweet juices in their mouth as it ran down their throats. Before Kairi could swallow her piece, she felt Sora place his lips upon hers, and the paupo juices run down the corner of their mouths, Kairi returning the kiss in equal or more passion.

Soon they had both finished their paupo pieces and Kairi was in-between Sora's legs, resting her head on the crook of his neck as they stared silently at the moon and stars in the sky, listening to the sound of crickets chirping around them. Kairi didn't want to leave the position she was in, but she had to get home, her mom was probably getting worried because she had never came home this late before.

" Sora..." He looked down at her, letting her know he was listening. " It's getting pretty late, my mom is probably wondering where I am." Sora nodded, getting up from behind her so she could pick herself onto her feet.

" Could I walk you home?" He asked nervously, shuffling his feet. Kairi giggled at him and latched her hands with his.

" I'd love that Sora..." He perked up and they walk hand-in-hand to where their boats were docked on the island. Little did they know though, this night was about to get a little more...interesting.

_**A/N:** Hmm, I wonder what could be make the night even more interesting? You guys could probably guess though...it's so obvious! I'll try to write the next chappie as soon as possible, but one of my family member's are sick and me and my mom have to go every day pretty much to check up on them. But I promise I won't leave you guys hanging, hopefully I'll have it up before the end of July. But meanwhile, please R&R, just no flames please, cause those really don't inspire me to continue writing more...lol_


	2. Would you like to spend the night?

Sora carefully tied Kairi's boat to the dock next to where his and Riku's boats were parked, as well their friend's Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus's boats were. He tied Kairi's boat extra tight cause Kairi's boat, for some odd reason, would always undo it self and float away from the dock. One morning when the gang was heading out toward their private island, Kairi's boat wasn't there. The group was searching and searching until Tidus came running toward them saying he found it wedged between some large rocks. Kairi learned to tie her boat extra tight after that, but since she wasn't that strong she usually had Sora or Riku help her tie it down, in this case, Sora, since Riku wasn't around.

After Sora tied the last knot, he ran over to Kairi who was waiting at the end of the dock, grabbing Kairi's hand with his and they started making their way toward Lemon Ave., where Kairi's house was. Her house was not very big; it had a bright, red roof and a white stucco covering most of the house. It was two stories, Kairi's room being the only room on the upstairs floor.

Sora and Kairi stopped at the gate that led inside the front yard of her house that connected to a white, picket fence that outlined around most of the house. Before Kairi entered the gate, she turned around so she was facing her lover, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a passionate kiss on the lips. Sora was about to wrap his arms around her small waist but Kairi had already pulled away.

" Thanks for walking me home, Sora." She smiled at him as she took her hands with his.

" I'd do anything for you, Kai." She giggled and he placed another kiss on her lips. Before it could get heated, Kairi slowly pulled away and walked toward the gate. Before she could open the latch on the gate, she felt Sora's hand grab one of her arms. She look at him, confused.

"C-Could I walk you to the door?" He asked in a small voice; she almost barely heard him. She smiled at him and nodded.

" Of course you can, you silly bum." Sora gave her a small smile and she giggled. She started walking ahead of him when she felt two, strong arms snake around her waist. She looked back to see Sora pouting at her.

" Don't leave me behind." He whined, and she only laughed, turning her body around so she was facing him and she captured his lips. Sora returned the kiss with much more passion and they stay lip-locked the whole time as they slowly were making their way to the porch, Kairi having to walk backwards because she was in front of Sora. They broke apart when they reached the step, and Kairi walked over to her door, Sora right behind her. She knocked once on the door and turned to the brunette boy.

" I'll see you tomorrow, 'k?"

" Of course." He grinned his cheesy grin and she giggled; how she loved that grin, it made her feel all warm and joyous inside. '_Oh Sora, how I love you so. You always know when and how to make me feel good or happy whenever I need it, and you're always there for me.'_

Suddenly, she noticed her mother hadn't answered the door yet, which was really unusual. Her mom would always be there right on the first knock, especially if it was a family member or friend. She knocked again. Still no answer. It wasn't until then that she noticed through the windows there wasn't a sign of lighting on; the whole house was completely blacked out.

" I don't think she's home, do you?" Sora asked, also looking through the windows into the darkened room.

" But where could she have gone?" Her and her mom were the only ones living in the house for awhile, since Kairi's dad had gone away on a business trip for a couple of months. Her mom worked every day at the hospital on the other side of the island during afternoon shift from 11-5, so Kairi would just hang out with Sora and Riku during that time; she really didn't like staying home alone." She comes home from work at 5, she still wouldn't be there, plus she knew I was coming home."

" You never know, maybe she had to work overtime." Sora scratched his head, not really knowing what else to say.

" Maybe..." Kairi, knowing her mother must not be home, bent down and lifted up the welcome mat, revealing a small, silver key, obviously to unlock the door and allowing her inside. She slid the key into the keyhole and turned the knob, letting her in. She flicked on the small lamp that was on a small, wooden table right near the door, lighting up the room a little bit. She stepped inside and turned to see Sora still standing at the door, shivering a bit. She crossed her arms, shaking her head.

" You know, you can come in if want to." She implied.

Sora's face perked up and he immediately walked inside, closing the door behind him. " Thanks, it was really getting chilly out there." She shook her head at his silly behavior and turned around so to turn more lights on when a familiar, flashing red light on the answering machine caught her eyes first.

" Hey look, maybe my mom left a message." She walked over to the answering machine and pressed a small button. A generic man's voice welcomed her.

" **You have one new message. Play back message..."**

" _Hey Kairi, it's me, mom. I bet you're wondering why I'm not home at the moment. Well, there was a huge fire at one of the nearby office buildings and many people got hurt so they need all the nurses on duty right now. I may have to stay overnight, but I'll be home in the morning, just remember that there's some food in the refrigerator in case you get hungry. I love you dear. I gotta go. Bye.click"_

"**End of messages"**

" Wow, I was right...kinda..." Sora said just as the message ended. Kairi stayed silent. She really didn't want to stay all alone in the house at night.

" Sora...?"

" Yeah?" He questioned her at the mention of his name.

" D-Do you think you could...uh...stay with me...tonight?" Kairi asked nervously, " I really don't like staying here all by myself at night..."

She got no response, not any from his voice however. Sora slowly wrapped his arms around her from behind, kissing the top of her head before he replied.

" Of course I'll stay with you Kairi." She turned her body around so she was facing him.

" Are you sure? You do think I'm some kind of scaredy cat do you...?"

" What!? When did I ever call you a scaredy cat, you're a lot braver than me that's for sure." He was reminded of the time when he, Riku, and Kairi went to a theme park last year with a lot of roller coasters and fast paced rides. He pretty chickened out on most of them. He chuckled in his mind at the thought. " Besides, I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind me staying over, but I'll just say Riku is staying over too, to keep it safe, y'know." He winked at her and she blushed, deeply. They could've invited Riku to stay over as well, but the truth was Kairi really just wanted Sora to stay and that's all.

" Okay, you call your mom, I'll just be in the bathroom, cleaning up." She gave him a small peck on the lips and started making her way toward the bathroom. Sora watched her hips as they swayed back and forth as she walked. He also noticed how cute her behind moved as she continued to walk. He kept staring until she disappeared around the corner, and he smirked slightly. '_Wow...I never noticed how cute Kairi's butt is. Hehehe.'_ He turned to picked up the phone, a smiling countenance on his face, and started to dial his home number. He listened to the sound of the phone ringing until he was met by who could only be his mother's voice.

" _Hello?"_

" Hey mom, it's me, Sora."

" _Oh hi honey, where are you?"_

" I'm at Kairi's house. Her mom has to work late shift and she won't be back until morning. Is it okay if I stay overnight at her place tonight? Riku is staying over too." He kinda felt guilty lying to his mother, but it had to be done or else his mother wouldn't probably let him stay. Ever since the trio hit puberty, their parents made sure during sleep overs that all three of them attended. He would've invited Riku tonight to stay, but the truth was he really just wanted it to be Kairi and him.

" _Is it okay with Kairi's mom?"_

" I'm sure it is mom, we're not gonna trash the place."

" _Okay, I hope so. You can stay but you don't have any clean clothes to wear."_

" Mom, I'll just get some when I come home tomorrow. Now I gotta go, Riku needs to use the phone to call his mother too."

" _Okay, I'll see you in the morning dear. I love you."_

" I love you too mom. Bye."

Sora pressed the button on the phone which said '_Off'_, hanging up the phone and he set it down on the small chestnut table. He decided, since Kairi was still in the bathroom, to just chill out and sit on the couch and maybe watch a little television until she came out. He grabbed the remote and started flipping through channels but there didn't seem to be anything interesting on. He decided to leave it at 'Naruto' for a bit until Kairi came out of the bathroom, still wearing the clothing she had worn today but her hair looked wet. He turned off the T.V as she plopped down beside him, cuddling under his arm.

" What were you doing in there?" Sora asked curiously.

" Just took a quick shower, but I decided to leave my clothes I wore today on and sleep in them, since all my comfortable night clothes are in the wash anyway." She giggled, then decided to change the subject." So, what did your mom say?"

" She said I could stay over. Don't worry, I told her Riku was staying over too." He smirked and she hit him playfully on the arm.

" You liar..." She snickered.

" I know..." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. He kissed her passionately on the lips, and she jumped on top of him. Sora was quite surprised by this, but he shrugged it off and continued to kiss her fiercely. Her right hand cupped his cheek, kissing him even harder, as her left ran through his soft, chocolate brown hair. His hands began to travel downward until it was reached her backside, gently squeezing it. Coherent thought had suddenly left the two, and all that mattered was each other; their kiss; their love. Kairi squealed as Sora gently squeezed her behind, but it came out muffled due to the fact that Sora's tongue was in her mouth. Due to the lack of oxygen, Sora opened their mouths with his tongue, still not breaking the kiss. Kairi's hands traveled down and she began removing Sora's black-and-white jacket, but before she could, Sora broke the kiss, smiling at her. Kairi stopped her actions and smiled back. It was a magical moment for the two, but it was just about to get even more magical. Sora nuzzled his nose with hers, his hand running through her damp, auburn hair.

" I love you..." He whispered huskily, his warm, moist breath dancing across her rosy, pink lips.

" I love you too..." Sora moved his lips closer to hers for another kiss, but she put her finger to his lips before he could.

" Let's go upstairs..." Sora's heart began to pound, and he also began to feel a slight bulge in his pants. '_Oh my god...'_ Kairi slowly moved herself off of Sora, making her way toward the stairs that would only lead to one place...her room. Sora stayed in place on the couch as he watched Kairi stop at the end of the stairs, then in an almost seductive matter she began walking up them. Sora moved himself away from the couch and nervously followed behind.

Sora continued to follow the redhead upstairs, coming to a stop at the top. He saw Kairi at the doorway of her room, who only giggled at the sight of him, then disappeared behind the door, leaving it half-open. Sora quickly smirked then followed her inside. Once he entered the room, however, there was no sight of her whatsoever.

"Kairi?" He called out, then suddenly he felt something pounce on his back. He yelped out in surprise as he was thrown foreword onto the bed. He was about to assault whatever had attacked him when he met by a familiar giggle. He turned his body up to meet the face of his girlfriend.

" Kairi, what the hell did you do that for, you scared the freaking crap outta me!!" She was trying to hold back her laughter, but she couldn't any longer. She laughed so hard that she thought one of her lungs were gonna collapse. Finally, after about a couple minutes of laughing, she calmed down, looking down at Sora's confused yet at the same time amused face.

" You...should've saw the look...on your face! Priceless!" She let out small giggles here and there as she spoke.

" So the reason you wanted me upstairs is so you could scare the hell outta me?" He asked her in amusement.

" No..." Kairi lowered her head and started placing a trail of soft, delicate kisses down his neck. Sora was about to lose it; he started to get hard as his Kairi placed fiery, hot kisses down his neck as she slowly began removing his jacket that went over his jumpsuit. She threw the jacket onto the ground and moved away from his neck, taking his crown necklace in her hands as she looked into his soft, cobalt orbs. It was like she was putting a spell on him. " You just..." She moved her head toward his ear and gently nibbled on his earlobe "...look so cute when your scared..."

Sora couldn't take it anymore.

The boy grabbed the girl's cheeks with his hands, pulling her away from his ear and kissed her harder and more passionate than he had ever done before. The Sora that Kairi had known all her life had suddenly disappeared. He was no longer the cute, innocent fourteen-year-old she knew a couple seconds ago, but now a lustful, erotic teenager. And she liked this new Sora.

Kairi kissed him as hard as he was kissing her, and she moaned in pleasure as Sora led his hands wander up and down her back. They both removed their shoes with their feet as Kairi's hands were fiddling with his belt, which she had no idea why he wore with a jumpsuit. She finally conquered the abominable, blue belt and she threw it on the ground right next to his jacket.

Kairi broke the kiss, leaving Sora anxious. He watched as she reached down and began pulling her white, tank-top up over her head, and she threw it onto the ground. Sora's eyes grew as wide as saucers; her breasts were perfectly shaped, and her nipples were perfectly erect. His jaw was dropped slightly; this was a sight of Kairi he always thought he would never see.

" K-K-Kai...a-are you sure?" He asked nervously, was she really asking him for them to...

" Yes, Sora, I'm sure...but it's okay, if you don't want to." She put her head down; she looked sad. Sora's heart sank, he hated seeing her sad in any way possible. '_This may be my only chance...I can't disappoint her...I don't care if we're too young! I love her with all my being!' _Sora tilted up Kairi's chin with his hand, making her look into his eyes. They stared into each other's eyes until Sora's mouth curved up into a smile, but it was more like, a mischievous grin. Just like she had done to him, he moved his lips toward her ear, and caught her earlobe between his teeth, nibbling on her gently. She practically gasped when she felt one of his hands caress her right breast, then whisper into her ear.

" You're a bad girl..."

Only a heartbeat passed as their lips met in a passionate, bruising kiss. They both moaned huskily as they both started removing the rest of each others clothing. Sora was fiddling with Kairi's belt as Kairi was unzipping his red jump suit. Sora finally undid her belt and he slipped them off along with her skirt, throwing it to the ground. Kairi was having a bit of trouble with getting his jumpsuit off though, so Sora decided to help her a bit, and soon the two young lovers were only clad in their undergarments; Sora in a pair of plain, white boxer shorts, Kairi in her pink, clad panties. Basically it was a sight you would never expect between two fourteen-year-olds.

Sora slipped his tongue into her mouth, and their tongues danced erotically in each others mouths. Kairi caressed Sora's bare chest, running her fingers along his well, toned muscles. All that sword fighting with Riku had finally paid off. Sora moved his body up closer to hers so they were touching, and Kairi could feel him get hard. She smiled under their seemingly, never-ending kiss, but Sora had broken it apart so he could place a line of butterfly kisses down her neck. He reached her collarbone and started going lower and lower, until he had reached her womb. ' _Oh Sora...'_ He moaned as he kissed her breast, the feeling was nothing she had felt before.

Sora continued to kiss down her breast until he reached her nipple, which he had fully taken in his mouth, causing Kairi to gasp. He sucked and licked the small object in his mouth; it didn't really taste like anything, but how it felt so good doing. He gave the other nipple the same treatment, then started concentrating on her lower body instead. He fondled with the rim of her panties, wanting to feel her, to be one with her, but he looked one last time into her eyes just to make sure. Kairi knew why he had stopped, she could see in his eyes he was ready, but he just wanted to make sure if she was ready as well. This would be their first attempt at making love, she was a little nervous, but she wasn't gonna let that take the best of her. Now was the time. She was sure of it!

" Sora?"

" Yeah...?"

She intertwined her hand with his, placing a small, yet passionate, kiss on his lips. She lingered on his lips as she spoke in the most loving, sweet voice, " Take me..."

Sora eyes at the moment had lost their sorrowful look as his face brightened when she spoke those words, and he slowly pulled down her panties. He threw them on the ground as Kairi was pulling off his boxers, and threw them right on top of her panties. Sora carefully moved on top of Kairi, and she flung her legs around his hips. Sora's now freed erection twitched and throbbed as he stared down Kairi's nude form, and he drew a deep, shuttering breath, kissing her on the lips. He slid his member in slowly and gently, but stopped when he reached her barrier. Kairi winced as her walls encased around his arousal, she knew this was going to cause her pain, but she didn't care, she would find pleasure in it no matter what. She kissed him harder, slipping her tongue in his mouth once again, letting him know she was ready to go to the full extent. He caressed her tongue with his, stroking her now-dry hair, then thrust his hips forward.

She screamed out in pain, but screamed into Sora's mouth. She tightened her grasp around Sora's hips, causing him to wince, but he knew that she was in a lot more pain than he was, so he allowed it. He pulled away from her lips as he slowly pulled out of her a bit, then reentered her, and a small whimper escaped her lips. He looked down at her scrunched face, how it hurt him so to see her in pain.

" I-I'm sorry Kai...I can stop if you want me to...I can't stand to see the girl I love in pain..."

Kairi looked into his eyes, he she could see he held great concern for her, but that wasn't gonna stop this. With difficulty, she smiled at him, shaking her head.

" No, Sora...we've come this far...we're not gonna stop now..." She wrapped her arms around his bare bottom, motioning him to speed up, and she placed her lips over his own. Sora closed his eyes and kissed her back, thrusting his hips into her faster. Another whimper escaped her lips, but she kept on smiling, showing him that she was okay. Sora also noticed a single tear roll down her cheek, so he moved away from her lips and kissed it away. As he continued to masturbate, he began to notice that neither of them was wearing any from of protection, but it was too late for that now. They just had hope and pray everything would turn out okay. Kairi moaned in pleasure with another thrust of his hips, and licked the tip of his earlobe.

A few minutes passed, and Sora continued to feel weaker with every thrust of his hips. Kairi tried her best to indulge the pain, but her moans of pleasure and screams continued to echo through the room. She looked up at Sora's face to discover he had been sweating a bit, panting heavily. A whimper escaped his lips, he was almost hitting his climax. He felt unbelievable pleasure flowing through his body, and he knew his climax was hitting fast. He gritted his teeth as he pushed his member into her as far as he could go. He arched his back, moaning so loud that he thought the entire island would hear them, and he released. Kairi gasped as she felt her muscles tighten around his member with the last thrust, then she came. A incredible amount of pleasure flooded throughout their bodies; it was nothing like they had felt before, or even dreamed of.

Sora slowly pulled out her, collapsing next to her, panting heavily. Kairi grunted due to the pain in her lower body, but she managed to scoot closer to him, and she cuddled under his arm. Sora turned his body sideways and kissed her cheek, wrapping his arms around her thin, nude body. She nuzzled his neck, placing a small kiss on his chest. It was the most beautiful and satisfying moment of their lives. They gave each other something more than what a paupo could ever do, and they didn't regret it one bit. There was a small silence before Sora managed to speak.

" Kairi...?"

She looked into his eyes, showing him that she was listening, " Yes Sora?"

" That was incredible. I...never knew you could be like that."

The redhead giggled and placed a small peck on his lips, " We all have our surprises...eh?" He laughed at her words. He stared into her eyes and they hugged each other close, Kairi's eyes slowly drooping over she was so tired. Sora saw this and he stroke her cheek, keeping her close to him.

" Go to sleep, love, it's been a long night..." The young girl felt relaxed in the arms of her lover, and in less than a minute she had drifted away to a peaceful sleep. Sora carefully brought up the sheets on her bed and covered up both their unclothed forms, Kairi sound asleep, safely in his grasp. He lay his head on the pillow as he held Kairi closer to his body, a small smile gracing his lips as he too fell asleep soundly and peacefully, the thoughts of Kairi and him playing away in his dreams.

_Who knew what a simple, sweet confessions could bring..._

**_.:Fin:._**


End file.
